Sayian Army
by Bluejay43117
Summary: When the z gang finds the rest of the sayains. They make a sayain army on Earth and they have a alliance. Plus Gohan is there genaral with Vegeta in command. Gohan also goes to school and doesn't care. Read and Review. ON HOLD
1. Info

**The info for story **

Gohan does not like his father Goku.

Goku will never return.

Videl and Gohan I'm not sure will make it.

Goten and Trunks are just little terrors.

Vegeta is a jerk.

Gohan has the same hair when he fought cell.

Chi Chi gave up on getting her sons to be normal.

The sayians are found in space by the z gang. And Gohan is in the Earth new sayians army and he is the general.

_You know just read it I'm not good at summary._


	2. Chapter 1

Goten is 2

Trunks is 3

Gohan is 13

Sayians have their own language

"Hey big brother" asked Goten

"Yeah squirt" answered Gohan

"Do you think that there are more sayians out there instead of us?"

"I think that we have to ask Vegeta that"

(At CC)

The boys walked in and looked for Vegeta. They found Trunks on the way. They told Vegeta and he said he'd talk to Bulma.

"Woman come here" yelled Vegeta

"What" she screamed

"The brats are here"

"I'm coming"

Once Bulma came here

"The brats want to talk to you"

"Yes boys"

After they updated her they called Chi-Chi and made plans.

"So everyone Chi-Chi and Goten are coming into space with us next month" announced Bulma

"Ok Gohan you're going to tell every one of the Z gang and watching Goten and Trunks this whole month so I can deal with Vegeta and the plans"

"Ok" everyone said in unison

After Gohan did all that and a month past all the z gang meet up to go into space. Gohan, Bulma, Goten, Trunks, Vegeta, and the rest of the z gang (includes 18 and Marron but no master Roshi) blasted off.

Two months later on a planet named "Frieza's backup system to find the rest of the sayians is located" (or fbstftrotsil as I'm going to call it or planet locator)

"Ok we tracked all the sayians and Vegeta is going into space to gather all 86 of them not counting the ones here" stated Bulma

"I'm going to gather be back in 3 months" stated Vegeta as he blasted off to whatever planets he has to go on

As soon as he leaves everyone starts to prepare.

3 months later after Vegeta lands

Everyone is in the mess hall and all the earthlings and halflings are on the stage with Vegeta talking about how the sayians are going to live on earth and bla blab bla (I will tell you once it is happening).

After that everyone cheers for their prince and starts to eat. After that.

"Here are the ranks

I am in first command

Gohan is the General

And the rest of you are privates Goten and Trunks are demons so they are 3rd in command as the rank of demons once they are of age. Treat everyone you see here with respect. " Stated Vegeta then introduced everyone here on the stand.

4 years later

"Gohan once we get to Earth you are going to school" demand Chi-Chi

"Fine but my tail is staying" stated Gohan

Through the 4 years everyone with sayians blood grew there tail back. And something in Gohan changed.

"Fine you do what you want just go through high school"

4 months later every human and halflings went to earth. Gohan started school a week before the sayians arrived. The sayians discussed that they are working with earth to deal with earth problems. Earth is also to build a base in the middle of nowhere. Also that they have to meet up the day after they landed.

A week before the sayians arrive

At orange star high school

"Class we have a new student" stated Mr. Panda "Son Gohan just go take a seat and we will talk about what happened this morning"

What happened earlier this morning

The TV had been interrupted Vegeta just told everyone that the sayians are coming and making an army with the king to help them. He told them about the sayians and what they can do. Oh and they come in peace.

In the rest of the week Gohan had at school was not talking to anyone and being made fun of like Dork and Nerd. Then the week everyone was waiting for. All the students watched it in there school class room. But one student wasn't there. Gohan Son

At the landing zone

Bulma Trunks Goten and Gohan were there waiting in the V.I.P next to guess who Mr. Satan.

Bulma who was looking nervous. Satan just had to say.

"Don't worry Ms. Briefs I'll protect you" he said trying to act strong.

"Oh thanks" Bulma said sarcastically

The King showed up just after that.

"Look the ship" screamed some person

The ship touched down gently and the sayians exited dramatically. Once all were out Bulma ran up to her husband and hugged him. It earned gasps from everyone. Soon Goten Trunks and Gohan came over. The King walked over and shook his hand and asked how he knew Bulma. Then he told them were the base is located. Every sayians took off with Bulma holding onto Vegeta.

The day after they landed.

Bulma and Vegeta were waiting for Gohan at the castle. ( All sayians with sayians blood wear a sayians uniform at all times).


	3. Chapter 2

_**You know just say Goten and Trunks were born in space Goten is 3 and Trunks is 4 sorry for that mess up so just ignore it please now onto the story**_

At the half way point between mount Paozu and the castle. Gohan had Goten in his arms with him sleeping flying as fast as he could toward the castle. Gohan was wearing a black sayain bodysuit with full white armor and full white boots with his tail around his waist. Goten was wearing the same. They got there in about 5 minutes. Once at the castle Gohan got to the door when a guard stopped him. All Gohan had to do was unwrap his tail and the guard backed off. Gohan followed Vegeta's ki and did I.T. (Instant Transmission). Then he freaked out the King and a lot of guards.

"What took so long brat" demanded Vegeta

Gohan showed him Goten.

"Who is he" asked the King

"He is the general of the sayian army" stated Vegeta

"But he is too young and he is just a kid"

"He is stronger than Hercule is"

"Impossible who defeated cell than"

"This kid now on to the meeting"

Gohan sat down in a chair with sleeping Goten in his arms. After the meeting Gohan flew off with the still sleeping Goten in his arms. At the meeting they planned that they were going to show all the important sayians on TV that is Vegeta Gohan Goten and Trunks. In the morning on the day in exactly 2 weeks. In that 2 weeks Chi-Chi passed away from old age (just go with it). Gohan got over it in those 2 weeks as did. Goten because they had friends and each other plus an army. Now it was going to be shown in every school and on TV. And it was the day. Everybody was there except Gohan. The schools had the classes in their homeroom.

When the broadcast came on

"Good morning people of Earth today you are going to meet the high ranking people of Earth and their families" stated King Furry "First here is the Sayian prince Vegeta his wife Bulma Briefs and the son Trunks Briefs, next we have is General Gohan Son and his 3 year old brother Goten that is everyone here main family and none of the people are missing that is all good bye." said the King as he signed off.

At OSHS

The students were chatting about their new found information that there school has the sayian army general as a student.

At the group were Videl is

"I can't believe that nerd is a sayian" stated Sharpener

"Well I wonder if that is all the family he has" asked Erasa

"Well now there is and I wonder what he is hiding" said Videl

Just as they were about to continue their conversation Gohan walked in with a sleeping Goten in his arms. Gohan was wearing his usual sayian uniform as did Goten.

"Mr. Son why is there a child in your arms" asked Mr. Panda

"Because the last of our parents passed away and he won't leave my side don't worry he will keep quiet" stated a annoyed Gohan

"Kids are not allowed in the class rooms"

"Go talk to the Principal I have permission" shoot back Gohan

After that was all settled

Gohan went to sit down and all Videl did was glare at him. Gohan just ignored it all even all the class talking about him. After about 10 minutes of that Goten woke up from his nap.

Gohan and Goten speaking sayian

"_Were are we" asked Goten_

"_At school" said Gohan_

"_Can we leave?"_

"_Sure just give me a few minutes"_

All the class and the teacher were staring at them.

In English

"We are leaving Mr. Panda" stated Gohan

Before he could reply Gohan had Goten in his arms and he flew through the window.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Please review and give ideas on what should happen next and give tips.**_

As soon as Gohan and Goten got back from school they went to the sayian base.

At the sayian base

Vegeta was training the sayians who to search for ki. Right then Gohan and Goten popped in.

"What are you doing here brat" said Vegeta

"Got bored at school so we left" said Gohan as Goten was beating sayians at sparring

"Go do something other than mess with the sayians go to the castle in 1 hour though"

As soon as that was said they went back home to eat some food

Once they were done Gohan instant transmissions to the front of the palace were the gates were. They jumped over the gate and walked into the meeting room. At the meeting room

"Ok now the general is here let us begin" stated the king. "We are going to have a Ball so everyone can meet the sayians the people that helped."

"Great more earthlings we have to be near Goten" Gohan said in sayian

"You have me Gohan" Goten said in sayian as he jumped on his big brothers lap

"What did they say" asked the king

"Do they have to bring dates" Vegeta covered just to get back at them

"Yes they do but not the little kids they don't have to" stated the king

After that Gohan did instant transmission to back home right after that was said before the meeting was over. Then Vegeta (all sayians can talk to each other in their mind but they also have a language) opened a link to Gohan and yelled get back here now. Gohan replied by Goten and Gohan popping right back to where they were sitting.

"Sorry Goten had to go to the bathroom" covered Gohan

"Who would you like Gohan to bring" asked Vegeta

"Sayian" Gohan shoot to Vegeta before the King could answer.

"Ok" said a confused King after that the sayians left to the base

**Should Gohan fall for a sayian OC or Videl whoever has the most votes I will see what I can do. The OC looks like:**

**Long black hair in a high pony tail normal sayian armor like Vegeta wears but for girls. **

**She acts like:**

**Gohan but is less of a fighter and more scary like Chi-Chi when she has a frying pan when she wants to.**

**She will go to OSHS if chosen and her name is Winter and nickname is Winney by Gohan. **


	5. Chapter 4

**Thanks to all the readers and I'm going to try and make it flow more but just tell me if I need to fix anything. Sadly no one answered the poll so I asked my friend and she said well you guys will find out oh and I'm a girl if you want to know so that's all you need to know about me.**

"**this is the sayain language"**

"_**This is sayians mind link in their head"**_

After that the sayians left and went to their base

At the base

Gohan and Goten head to their quarters Goten goes to sleep and Gohan goes to check on the sayians. As Gohan walked out he noticed a Sayian girl about his age. (Gohan wished he and Goten were full sayian to Shenron) She was training and stopped when she saw the General.

"Hello general how may I help you "

"I wanted to know your name "

"My name is Winter sir "

"Ok so Winter you want to come to the Ball with me"

"Sure sir"

"You can call me Gohan do you want to go do something"

"Sure"

After Gohan and Winter went on their date he learned that she wanted to go to school. After that they went on a couple more aka training and talking.

At their latest date

"Hey Gohan when is the Ball"

"I don't know Winney I think about a week" Gohan replied as he kissed her on the cheek (ya I rushed their relationship)

"What should I wear I haven't been near humans other than Mrs. Briefs (Bulma)"

"Well I can take you to get a dress today"

"Let's go" she said as they flew off

At the mall

People were staring at the couple some had glares and some had amazed looks on their face. Once they reached the dress shop Winter found a blue mini dress that went to her thighs and it had long sleeves.

At school

Gohan went in without Goten because he was playing with Trunks. Once he got there class would start in 30 min. He walked around in a blue T shirt and black gi bottoms and his white sayian shoes. He got in the class room 5 min before it started (he missed 1 week of school). Then he noticed the 2 blonds and Videl. She was glaring at him.

"What brings you back here jerk"

"Why do you need to know" he shoot back

"You better not talk to Videl that way it our planet" Sharpener interjected

"Well I can talk however I want it's not like you could do anything about it"

After that they just stopped then Erasa was quietly dreaming about her and Gohan kissing. Once the bell rang the teacher was scared well he taught the class.

"Hey Videl do you think Gohan is going to that ball you have to go to" Erasa said

"I doubt it he probable isn't even that high up in the ranks in that sayian army" Videl whispered

"Actually I am Videl and what do you know about Sayians I would like to hear" Gohan said

"Oh really what rank then"

"General and I'm going to the ball"

"Ya right then I guess I will see you at the ball"

At lunch

"Hey Gohan do you have a date for the ball" asked Erasa

"Yes" replied a bored Gohan

"Who"

"My girlfriend" Gohan said as he walked away.

4 hours before the ball

"Hey Gohan when should we start getting ready" asked Winter

"I don't know whenever Bulma says" said Gohan (Goten and Gohan live at the base expect Vegeta and Trunks but the rest of the sayians do)

"Ok''

2 hours later and after a call form Bulma

Winter was wearing her dress with black 3 inch heels and her hair in a high pony tail curls in it thanks to Bulma. Goten and Gohan were wearing a black tux. (All sayian have their tail wrapped around their tail around their waist) After 1 hour all the sayians flew with Gohan in the lead with Goten in his arms and Winter by his side. They all walked into the castle and into the ballroom. The sayians split up and explored. Then Mr. Satan arrived and Videl with her friends Erasa in a long green dress with no strap and Sharpener in a baby blue tux. Videl was in a white strapped knee length dress.

Videl and her group walked over to Gohan and Winter. Goten ran over to play with Trunks.

"Hello Gohan and Gohan's friend" said Videl

"Hello this is my girlfriend Winter" said Gohan

"Hello" Winter said

"So this doesn't prove you are the sayian army general" stated Videl

"Just wait" shoot Winter

After everyone arrived they all took their seats at their tables.

"Hello everyone welcome to my palace, we are here to welcome are new sayian army that is helping us in problems we can't handle and yes I know Mr. Satan can do anything but remember were only human and their sayain. Now time for Bulma Briefs to come up and to first name the human helpers that taught the sayians the Higher up ranks and their families." Said King Furry as Bulma started to walk up on the stage.

"Hello everyone as you know there is a sayian army now on earth, well the people that helped make this possible are going to come up and stand on the stage when I say their name:

Krillin helped teach the sayians martial arts

Yamcha helped teach the sayians how to act on earth

Tein helped teach the sayians martial arts

Piccolo taught mind control

Chiaotzu taught mind control

18 keep all in control

Chi-Chi helped feed and keep them in control but she has passed away" Bulma announced, once everyone was on stage she announced the higher ranked sayians and their families.

"Now the higher up ranked sayians and their families

Vegeta, first in command and my husband

Trunks, Vegeta and my son and once 18 years old ranked as Terror

Gohan, second in command also General

Goten, Gohan's brother and once 18 years old ranked as Terror

Gohan's girlfriend Winter and she is also a sayian

Gohan if anyone is wondering has no more people related to him other than his brother,

Ok time for the party" Bulma said and walked off the stage with the rest of the people on with her.

Were Gohan and winter are

"Hey Gohan do you think that that Videl girl likes you" asked Winter

"Who knows you want to go ask we could get a good laugh out of it" said Gohan

"Sure lets go" as she grabbed Gohan's hand and dragged him over to Videl and her peoples are.

At Videl and her group is

"Hey Gohan and sayian" said Videl

"Hey whats- its- face" said Winter "Don't got a date to bad"

"Hey at least I got friends" said Videl

"At least I got family friends boyfriend and job" stated Winter

"**Winney can we do this later you can do this at school the sayians need me let's just go"** pleaded Gohan

"Fine, come on" said Winter as they left

Gohan and Winter at were the sayians are in the corner of the room wanting to stay away from humans.

"**Sir, we keep hearing earthlings talking about us badly how much longer do we have to wait we can't stand these humans much longer"** said a sayian

"**Vegeta come here we have a problem" **yelled Gohan

"**What is it" **asked Vegeta

"**We can't stand it here so we want to leave make an excuse so we can leave"** stated Gohan as a reply Vegeta left to talk to the king

Were Vegeta and the king is

"King Furry, my sayians and General have to leave to eat and train me and my wife will stay here it looks like they don't like what they are hearing from the earthlings about them" stated Vegeta

"Ok" said the king thinking I'll have to talk about this to them after all the sayians left

As soon as that happened every sayian except Vegeta and Trunks left to go to the base and train.

The next 2 days went by like training eating sleeping pooping (ya I know but most people don't put that they have to go sometime)

On Monday at OHSH

"Hello class we have a new student" said Mr. Panda as he waved form her to come in

"Hello I'm Winter and I'm a sayian" said Winter wearing a black tank top black fighting gi bottoms and white sayian shoes.

"Go pick a seat" said the teacher

Winter went to sit next to Gohan (pretend there is an empty seat at the end).

"**Hey Gohan"** said Winter

"**Hey Winney what do you think of OSHS"** asked Gohan

"**Boring and filled with** weaklings" replied Winter (that was on propose)

"Hey who you calling a weakling" said Videl

"I don't know who do you think" said Winter

"My father defeated Cell so don't think you can talk to us that way he could kick all you sayians butts off this planet" stated Videl

"Winney we can't start a war remember what Vegeta said" said Gohan

"Fine but I get to talk to Goten while were in class" demanded Winter

"Whatever" Gohan sighed

"What are you guys talking about" asked Videl

"None of your business" stated Winter and Gohan

"Class do whatever you would like on school campus for the rest of the day there is an emergency meeting" interrupted Mr. Panda after that the teacher left.

Winter went to sit on Gohan's lap. Erasa pouted wishing she had a strong boyfriend.

"You do know you can't do that on school campus" stated Videl

"Gohan can you fix that problem then" teasingly pouted Winter

"Sure can Winney" with that Gohan put 2 fingers to his head and Winter and him disappeared.

**Hoped you liked this chapter everyone sorry for not updating sooner I had cheerleading. I will try and update soon review please I'll write faster. Bye**


	6. NOTE

I now have a live poll up to work on a story of your choice. So vote and the poll will be over July 12. AND NOW I FIGURED OUT HOW TO SHOW THE POLL ON MY ACCOUNT.


End file.
